Shattered hearts, Healing souls
by Foilninja
Summary: Ash was returned home from the Kalos region and was betrayed by his fellow friends and family. Even some of his pokemon side with them. He travels to the Amber region and hosts a world tournament. But darkness is rising. Will he be able to defeat his demons and this evil?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon.

A man was staring to the horizon on a a deep breath and enjoying the sunlight. He then shuffled his hat and jumped of the cliff. He was very close to death before he was scooped up by a orange dragon with a burning flame on its tail. He then commanded it to sent him down on the roof of the tower.

"Where were you Ash? On mount Belve again?" Sophie asked. She has blonde hair with a healthy body and stood at 5'6 feet. She wore skins and a dry fit t-shirt. She had a fletching on her shoulder and an eevee rubbing her feet.

"Yes Sophie, I was up there again. Why do you even care?" he replied.

"Because I care about my champion. I also don't want you to get yourself killed trying to deal with depression," she asked.

Ash just looked up into the sun. He felt the breeze through his skin and just stared into space. Picturing the event that occurred 6 years ago.

[*Flashback*]

A 14 year old boy called Ash Ketchum was running home from the Kalos league and looked at his partner, Pikachu.

"It sure is nice to back home right buddy? Race your there!" He shouted. Pikachu just rolled it's eyes and hopped on his shoulders.

"Aww bud you must be tired." With that he continued him.

He saw the house in a distance but he smelled something, some danger. He felt chills up his spine as he walked in his home…

"Ash, Ash?" Sophie asked. She put her hand on this shoulder and shaked it violently. "I hate it when he does that." She murmured. Her eevee just sighed and jumped into her arms.

*Flashback continues*

"HEY MOM!" Ash screamed, making pikachu grab his ears trying to lessen the sound. Then a few silhouettes emerged from the shadows and they said.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" this was Gary oak, he was a Pokemon professor hoping to be as famous and smart as his grandpa professor oak. Many other of his companions also showed up including Serena and Clemont and even champion Cynthia. This surprised Ash.

"I'm good Gary, what are you guys doing here?" Ash asked, but only with his mother Delia cutting him off. "Don't be so rude to your friends Ash, they are only here to tell you something." This made Ash wonder and get curious. Pikachu just hopped off and joined the others without saying a word.

"We want you to just hang your cape and lay down and stop traveling," said May. Misty, Dawn, Iris and Serena all nodded. This made Ash flinch.

"You can't be able to succeed bro. Just give up, you can work with me under MY footsteps." Said Gary. Even Samuel Oak nodded and welcomed him with open arms.

"You will never be able to defeat me," said Max, with Trip, Sansei the ninja, Drew, Brock and Clemont agreeing.

"Your taste of battling is very bad with many sour taste and a very poor presentation." Said Cilan. "No one understands you Cilan," said Trip. "So just shut your ass up and sit down

Everyone but Ash laughed and Cilan felt very offended and stormed out. Even Pikachu said something in its language but it is something around like "You suck as a trainer, I should have left you at the beginning." This made Ash crumble in the inside and shed some tears.

"Do you think I will listen to your stupid advise? Professor Oak it's not like you are my dad. Mom you are supposed to be supportive." Delia just looked at him and said "Listen to your-" She suddenly froze as she saw his eyes started to turn blue with anger and him clenching his fist.

"I will NOT STAND FOR THIS!" He shouted. And that the room shined blue and every living thing froze in place as Ash walked out the room and glowing eyes and a small trail following it everytime he moves. "Goodbye… Traitors." And he ran to Professor oak's lab to take all his pokemon.

He ran in the lab. He opened The professors computer and was about to wipe his pokedex so he can carry pokemon without them being sent back when he was a chip labeled: Project extension with a paper next to it explaining it can extend the amount of pokemon you can carry at a time. He slid it in the back of his pokedex and replaced his old ones chip. He then sabotaged the teleporter for the pokeball so that no pokemon will go to the lab as long as it was his. He then sent out his greninja to gather all his pokemon outside.

"I have a long story to tell but for short this is the only chance you have. Do you want to join me on a journey?" Most of his pokemon left him with the exception of charizard, bulbasaur, heracross (because of bulbasaur of course), his bayleaf, 30 tauros', totodile, swellow, sceptile, Gallade, gliscor, gible, snorlax, infernape and torterra.

"Thanks everyone. Here return in your pokeballs" as he looked at them with a small grin.

"And the rest of you. I'm sorry I let you down…" He looked down and returned all his Pokemon who joined him. Charizard let's go. It rose its eyebrow and scratched it's chin. "Anywhere but here. Let's go." And with that he climbed on it's back. Charizard blew his flamethrower in a circle surrounding the pokemon who betrayed Ash and flew far. Far away from there.

HEY GUYs. This is my first chapter if my first fanfic. I promise you I will try to update often with chapters. I got so many ideas :) but anyway if you have questions ask in the comment review thingy? I'm not good with fanfiction. Or if u would like to answer some of these questions. Do you want some of the Pokemon to return and do u want new Pokemon to be added? Also make your own trainer with their looks and Pokemon and name so I can use them in the fanfic. But anyways comment, review, enjoy and share. But for now foil, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon but Nintendo I would LOVE to help.

First things first thx for the review and follow. I do have Serena but I don't want her to be with ash but latias will be in the story. :) but thx for the idea.

Amber is a very special region. It is a region not many people know of because of its amazing landscape with many different Pokemon with even legendary Pokemon occasionally rest on its land. Because of this they don't have police. Instead they have guardians. These guardians guard the region from poachers and hunters. They have the power to kill without consequences. They hold lots of power and they even get perks like being able to buy free things from any store. They even get to take a private jet to destinations around the world that the guardians proved. But in order to be a guardian. You must be over 18 (with exceptions), be fit and healthy. Have over 110 of iq and be able to pass the test of the guardians- The trials of the legend. Every member has to take 6 months of training. They will have the basic training of combat, technology, analysis and many other skills needed. Then they will specialise in one field and study. They are also not allowed to talk about working with guardians or training to anyone. At the end of the 6 months the guardians go through the hardest obstacle of all. The Wall. The Wall is an obstacle course with all the guardians racing each other up the wall. With caves leading up higher to ropes to climb up. Many fall and fail the challenge. If you succeed you are finally granted guardian but if you don't… you are wiped of the 6 months of training you have been doing and will leave the program by an alakazam.

It also doesn't have gyms or elite fours. They are called key holders and gatekeepers. The key holders are the gym leaders of the region, to challenge them you must defeat 3 trainers they train and then you can challenge them (kinda like in the games). There are 8 gyms in total. To be a gym leader you must be a type expert, a guardian and is willing to push themselves in a test, the keyhole test. The gyms in order are- grass, ice, flying, normal, rock, bug, ground, poison. Then you can challenge the league and battle your way to the top. The top four will be allowed to challenge the gatekeepers and champion. But you will get better prizes as first unlike the second their and fourth place.

Ash was strolling through the hall of the Amber league plateau. The first gatekeeper member is Melissa is from lavender town, she is the dark and water gatekeeper. She also was the head of protecting sea Pokemon from hunters and others like them. The second gatekeeper is Yota, he was from the ninja village in Kalos. He is the fighting and ghost gatekeeper. He is in charge of the land and cities. He's the most popular and big mouthed member. The third gatekeeper is Philip, he is the tech genius and he is the electric and steel gatekeeper, he is known as genius hacker. Last but not least, the final keeper is Violet with dragon and fairy as her main pokemon- she is called the diamond princess.

Ash was about to enter his quarter when he got a call from Sophie from his watch Philip developed for the keepers and headed to the meeting room on the tower.

"Looks like we have to go sharpedo, lets surf back. And for you two…" She knocked both of the hunters out and and called a guardian telling him to lock them up. She is around 5'7 and she has blue hair, with long curly hair with a shiny huge circle earring. She has a nice body with a bracelet with a keystone on it. She hopped on the shiny sharpedo and zoomed off straight to the tower.

Yota was doing his usual training with his gengar when received a call with his ear piece. "Shadow travel us there gengar." He is 5'11 and he's dark hair, with a scarf with a keystone one it . He said and they melted into the shadows flying to the tower.

There was a crack of electricity then a small explosion. He laughed and looked at his pachirisu that was once Dawn's. "I still wonder how did you track Ash's scent. It's not like you are a pokemon that can smell a scent this far away." Philip said.

" **Pa, papachi pachirisu"** Pachirisu shreaked. Philip just smiled and starting ranting about how awesome this creation will be as it will allow people to understand pokemon, even though he understands their language. He is 5'10, he has glasses with a keystone on its was notified to go to the tower's meeting room immediately so he quickly scurried away.

Violet was training her pokemon, she took out her sylveon and started to practise her performance. She was not only the strongest gatekeeper, but she is the princess of pokemon contest and performances. She is 5'8 with the most beautiful face and body near to perfection, many males loved her. She was about to start her performance but she got a call from her wrist watch and teleported to the tower.

Everyone arrived at the room and sat down on their respective chair. Sophie then said "Hey everyone. I have some great or terrible news." Some of the members looked curious and gave a keen eye. "We are hosting the next annual world tournament with 256 of the best of the best trainers to compete in. We will be revealed to the world with the opening ceremony next month. So we will have to change Ash's name to something else. Any ideas?"

"How about Satoshi?" Yota suggested, but no one agreed, thinking it is weird for ash to take that name.

Different names were thrown out but no one agreed. Until Violet finally spoke.

"Red."

Hey guys, Foil here. I hope you guys like this story. Again if you have any idea or changes wanting to be seen just review or comment whatever it is. I hope this was a good chapter. I rushed it as i wanted to get over introduction everyone. But for now see ya later and Piece out. :)

P.S. PM me (idk how u gonna do that thou ._.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon.

Ayyy chap 2 was quick, lets see about 3.

I need to take my daily chill pill.

I wanna say thank you to St Elmo's fire for telling how to improve my writing. Note I am young and haven't done my gcse so I am very grateful for your help.

It should be changed by now

For Raychiu, there is a hint for which legendary pokemon Violet has. It's in chapter 2 {.-.}

Ash murmured under his breath "Red. I like that." He looked at Violet and nodded. He smiled and gave a look of approval. Then they all sat down and discussed plans for the tournament.

[1 month later…]

"Come on guys. I think the hotel's gonna be full very soon. Let's hurry and get our room!" Max shouted, punching his fist in the air. Making many people look, point and laugh at him. This embarrassed Max.

"If you want a nice room then stop stopping and hurry up." May said, pulling his hair walking towards the gang and heading to the hotel. Max started to stretch and shout. Telling May to let him go.

"Come on Max, your such a kid. At least not as immature like Ash." Iris said and everyone laughed at it.

They hurried over to the hotel desk to enter tournament and get a luxurious room in the hotel. They then go outside to look around the city.

Things were looking good for the traitors. Serena looked around, grabbing her famous fiance Peter, the current Kalos prince and future king. Hugging him tightly and glaring at other jealous girls looking at the couple. May was holding hands with Drew. They were madly in love and people were envy of their success. Dawn and Barry were look at each other's eye, deeply in love. Iris and Cilan are also dating and are eating ice cream with Cilan talking about the flavours and how different pokemon like different tastes. Misty was talking to Brock and Cynthia about going to look at the water show when a explosion of steam raised to into the air. They all ran towards it and saw Red defeating a trainer with one pokemon, Lucario. Completely desemating his opponent.

"Wow he's powerful," Max said. Wanting to challenge him and earn his 'rightful' place as champion of the region. "I'm gonna challenge him and defeat him without breaking a sweat." He smirked, hurried down the stairs to the battlefield and shouted "I challenge you to a battle!"

Red turned around, looking at Max and the rest of the traitors behind Max's back. He eyes filled with rage as he stared at them. He nodded and headed to the field into the trainer box and nodded to Lucario. It jumped on the battlefield and turned its back to its opponent. Max ran in the box and threw out his pokemon.

"Go Exploud, lets get this over with." Max shouted.

" **EXPLO, EXPLOUD."** The Pokemon exclaimed. Ready to take down any opponent.

"Brock, help me ref this match." Max shouted. Knowing that he would defeat his foe quickly without a sweat.

"Sure Max. 3v3?" Asked the Pokemon doctor Brock. Max nodded and shouted "Hyper beam!"

Explode fired his powerful beam and blasted it across the field. Hitting its mark and a cloud of dust rose from the ground.

Max laughed, telling Red was trash and weak when the smoke lifted to see a Lucario standing there, smirking at his opponent without a scratch on his body.

"Aura sphere." Red commanded. Lucario thrusted its arm out and shot of blue energy ball out of its hands. Exploud tried to dodge it but fails as aura sphere always hits its mark. A ball of smoke appeared covering the entire field. When the smoke vanished, the Exploud was knocked out with a Lucario charging up his aura.

"What...t. Im...im...impossible. How… You must have cheated you loser!" Shouting across the field. Max and enraged and threw out 2 of his best pokemon. A Sceptile and a pikachu. Seeing this Red stared at his first Pokemon. Ready to take it down with one single hit.

"I'll show you the power of my pokemon. MEGA EVOLVE SCEPTILE!" Max screamed. The sceptile was surrounded with a ball of energy and transformed into a grass-dragon type pokemon.

"Use dragon rush." Max exclaimed. Many people spectating the battle was shocked that the referee Brock was not being fair and Max losing control.

"Pikachu, Use thunder, and make it hurt!" His pikachu then fired a huge bolt of lightning, draining its energy.

"Extreme speed"

Lucario then quickly punched Max's Pikachu and Mega Sceptile. Throwing them back into the dirt. Then Max saw a blur and felt a gust of wind. Max saw a Lucario standing in front of him, looking at him with mean look. It then picked it up and stared into his eyes.

" **Look what you did to him! You broke him!"** Lucario exclaimed.

Then suddenly his master commanded his pokemon to return by his side. Max was still shell shocked when Red pulled out his necklace with a Z crystal and a keystone on it. He then slammed his finger on the Z crystal and shouted "ALL OUT PUMMELLING!" The lucario then jumped up into the air. Shooting an aura sphere and then throwing energy constructs of fist into both pokemon.

The 2 exhausted pokemon tried to dodge them but failed to do so and was punched left and right. Leaving them with bruises and marks everywhere.

"No...o, t..this can't be." Max started shaking. He then threw a mean glare at Red's Lucario and screamed "You cheated. My pokemon are the most superior pokemon of all time!" With Iris, Cilan and Brock backing him up.

Champion Cynthia looked at his eyes and fell in love with him. Misty, May, Dawn and Serena all did too, not knowing what power he held.

Max was about to attack him when his friends advised him to go to the pokemon centre before it is too late.

"I will defeat you… whatever your name is. Just wait and see." With that, Max and his friends rushed toward the city's heart.

Red just smiled, smirked and flew away on his Charizard before anyone else could talk to him.

Hey guys so chap 3 is out. I'm gonna try to write as much as possible. If u can plz tell me how to change past chapters as I already corrected them. Anyway review, pm me and favorite. (°~°)

Im sorry if it isn't that great so um ideas would help. thx


	4. Chapter 4

For Rayichu the shipping will have to wait, you'll see

Also thx for telling me my mistake :)

P.s. This will be a Dark story so be WARNED.

"Then I absolutely destroyed him," Ash exclaimed, laughing at his story about Max defeat.

"There is no way he could defeat your one pokemon, you are too strong!" Yota said, looking at Violet, waiting for her reply.

"Yes… It was interesting to see him lose," Violet said. "But shouldn't we get ready for the opening ceremony?"

Everyone looked at her and agreed. Ash though 'She's still the wises of us all.' Smiling at his friends racing to their own rooms.

Violet and Ash were the only ones left.

"Ash, you need to be prepared for this. They will be hurtful to you. So don't get hurt. Also protect Manaphy for me, I really like her. If May comes near her… Kill her." And with that, Violet turned around and walking into her room.

"Well that was dark" Said Ash. He then walked into his room and started to change for the ceremony.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE 5TH ANNUAL TOURNAMENT OF CHAMPIONS. I'M YOUR HOST, GOODSHOW!" Everyone then cheered in the stadium, excited to see intense battles.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to battle losers and win the tournament!" Max shouted.

"You won't win… Not with my watch Max" Iris said to him. They had a stare off when the announcer said "IT'S TIME FOLKS, TO SEE THE REGIONS ELITES AND CHAMPION- SORRY I MEAN GATEKEEPERS AND CHAMPION OF THE AMBER REGION!" He blasted through the mic. The stage suddenly has smokes coming out of the ground and emerged a Mega Lucario shooting a aura sphere into the air. The sphere exploded and glitter covered the sky. Then a voice was heard. "Lets go machamp, use thrust!" THe machamp thrusted his arms into the ground, making huge stone flower in the middle of the stadium. "Use hydropump Empoleon!" The emperor penguin leaped out the ground while using drill peck. It then blasted his water beam in the middle of the flower, making it like a pond.

"Use electric terrain!" Philip shouted. His tapu koko Fired a surge of electricity on the ground, making a beautiful yellow ground with static popping up once and awhile. "Let's dance sylveon!" Violet said, and out came an elegant eeveelution and dance into the stone flower while jumping over the statics. It jumped on a stone leaf, it fired a beam around it, creating life and flowers and grass. It was a beautiful artwork. Ash then rushed into the middle of the ponds, diving in and called out his lucario once more, commanding him to use force palm in the centre of the water underwater. It used force palm and the water spalted everywhere, making a beautiful picture as Violet used and froze all the water in place, creating a marvelous picture.

"THE FIGHTING LEGEND YOTA!" Goodshow shouted as Yota did a triple backflip into the risen stage.

"THE MAJESTIC CURRENT MELISSA!" She hopped on her Empoleon's fins and bounce off it in the air, spinning and landing on her feet, then striking a pose and waving to the audience.

"THE GENIUS HACKER PHILIP!" He simply walked on the stage, waved and bowed to the stands.

"THE DIAMOND PRINCESS… VIOLET!" Suddenly a shadow holding a pink diamond sword sliced through the air, creating a sonic boom. Then Violet fell from the skys and landed on her feet. Men and women alike fell in love with her immediately seeing her beauty and talent.

"AND THE CHAMPION RED!" He looked around the stadium, looking back he never thought he'd ever get here. Red bowed to the crowd and took a mic from his pocket.

"How are we going Amber region?" Red said into the mic, the shadium roared in excitement.

"I don't want to take your time so let's get started!" Red shouted.

The board on the far side of the stadium lit up, showing all the contestants, mixing them up into pairs. This is the preliminary round.

Red and the keepers have a bye so they can skip straight to the top 64.

They went to the VIP stands and watched the battle that was going on. A Gengar was defeated with a dark pulse from a mega Tyranitar. The trainer lost but showed a valiant effort.

Red was happy that they showed sportsmanship and hope the rest of the competition will demonstrate more.

"Hey… Red is it? My name is Cynthia, nice to meet you." Red turned around to see a blonde girl with a bright smile looking at him.

"Hey, you are… Cynthia?" Red asked. Cynthia sat next to him and started talking. The others keepers started to giggle and laugh. Red stared at them with a smirk then continued chatting with Cynthia.

"You must be powerful being the Amber Champion Red. What pokemon do you use?" Cynthia asked.

"I'd rather keep that a secret thank you very much." He said, looking at Cynthia's eyes.

Cynthia loved his hard to get personality, she wondered what power and control he has over the region. She started to introduce herself and tried to seduce Red with her charms.

"AND MAX DEFEATS HIS OPPONENT, WHAT AN AMAZING BATTLE!" Goodshow shouted. The stadium roar with joy. Max looked very cocky and slapped his opponents hands and left without a word.

"What bad sportsmanship, am I right Cynthia?" Red asked, still looking at the contested who was shocked that his idol was so rude and mean.

"No, I mean ummmm, yes he is very um rude and need to be teached a lesson. I'm going to go down to him and talk to him about manners." Cynthia replied hoping Red doesn't know why she stuttered. She stood up, walked to the exited and looked back, winking at Red and then left.

"Well now we know her true colours..." Red murmured. Only his true friends could hear him because of their training. He then walked out the room and went in corridor and teleported out of the stadium to go make sure no poachers or hunters are breaking the law.

"Hey Max, good job defeating the weaker opponent!" Cynthia exclaimed, waving at Max.

"Hey Cynthia, what do you mean weaker?" Max asked. Cynthia just laugh and continued talking, "The champion is on to you, saying you have bad manners, I'd suggest you pick up your ego a bit before something happens. He is powerful so please help me on this." Max smile, looked at Cynthia's eyes and laughed. He knew what she wanted and nodded.

"What are friends for." He said with a smile across his face. The other female traitors just smile and was proud of Max.

"Hey guys, It's time for my battle. Lets go." Misty said to the group. They all nodded and walked to the stands knowing she will win.

Hey guys sorry i have posted for a long time. I was very sick so i could think straight. I feel better but i'm not 100 percent. I won't give up on the story. I know this one is a bit short so again I'm sorry. I will be gone for 4 day to a school math competition so i will be writing on my phone so i can write many chapters. (No promises). So ye, review, pm me and favorite.

Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Idk what harem means but now I do. No harem but yes shipping. It will be different. Idk if I post stuff on my phone.

Warning this chapter is very dark, I have changed the story to M.

=======================================================================Warning, this scene is M rated, please if you are scared skip the scene.

Red and Violet was tracking down a Pokemon hunter.

"I hear him, get over here now." Violet whispered to her ear piece, taking a picture of the hunter to add him to the archive. Red then jumped from tree to tree until he arrived at Violet's location.

"Ok, let's move in. On my signal." Red said.

"3, 2, 1… Wait a minute what's that?" He asked. There was a togepi and shiny ditto hugging each other backed up onto a corner. Suddenly an umbreon jumped in front them, firing a dark pulse at the hunter

"You pathetic Pokemon… Let's go raichu, use thunder!" He yelled, sending out a big orange yellow rat. It fired a huge bolt of thunder towards the Pokemon. Umbreon was prepare to take the hit when Red jumped in front of the attack and used his aura to stop the thunder. Violet jumped behind the hunter and used her special powers to bend the bolt to her will and sent it through the hunter, paralysing him.

The hunter tried to speak when Red grabbed his collar, picked him up and looked at his eyes and fiery rage. He then took a knife from the hunter's pocket and placed it with it's tip facing up. The man's eyes were full of fear, tears started to form in his eyes. Red had no remorse. He slammed the man's head into the ground, shattering the man's skull and thrusting the knife up in his brain.

He threw the body away and looked at Violet. She was cuddling the Pokemon with warmth and love but the Umbreon was disappointed that she couldn't protect her home. After Red read her mind, he look at her and asked, "do you want to join me?" He asked, the Umbreon shook her head and headed back into the forest, under the towering trees.

"I guess not all Pokemon like humans. Let's bring them to the centre and make sure they are not hurt anymore, understood?" Red asked Violet. She nodded and kindly picked up the togepi and hugging it. The ditto didn't wait and jumped on her head and pointed forward to the entrance of the forest.

Red smiled at this sight and looked at greninja watching the battle from above. They didn't talk for a minute until the pokemon jumped into the darkness. Red sent out his alakazam and teleported away.

(Violent scene over).

"AND THE ELIMINATION ROUND BEGINS! LET'S LOOK AT THE SCREEN!" Goodshow shouted with excited. Everyone in the stadium and people around the world watching all were directed to the screen. The elite trainers were all at the tower's 'chill out' area.

Red was up against a trainer called Fox, Violet against Brock, Philip against Falkner, Yota against Sophie and melissa against Puck a flying pokemon master.

"I guess this will be an easy match, am I right Yota?" Melissa asked, Yota laugh and said "Don't get cocky Melissa."

"Coming from you, that's rich." She replied, chuckling from his answer. She then turned her attention back to the screen to see when her Match was.

*An hour later*

Red and the keepers were strolling through the city when Max and the traitors bumped into them.

"Hey, so it was you who hurt my brother Red, you'll pay for this!" She exclaimed, drawing attention and creating a crowd.

"Yea, why did you send his Pokemon to the centre? You are a bad champion!" Dawn shouted.

Barry holding her back before she did something dumb. Cynthia took this moment to slide off. This however did not escape Red vision.

The people surrounding them showed different reactions. Some scoffed, believing that it was because he was too weak for the champion. Others believed the champion is mean and savage. However no one in the amber region supported the traitor's as they all know of Red's true identity and know of his personality. They do not know why he changed his name though.

People were shouting in the crowd and were divided when Red spoke up "Let's have a battle, a 1v1. One of my Pokemon versus one of yours. Right now, right here." Brock stepped forward, hoping to defeat Red and get some attention form the girls watching.

Brock sent out a steelix and Red sent out a very recent addition to the team. "Go ditto." A shiny ditto jumped out of the ball and looked around before jumped on Red's head, snuggling it.

Red picked up the ditto and placed him on the floor, looking at him with determination and nodded. The ditto turned cute to serious and turned around facing the opponent.

"Ha you call that a high level Pokemon?" Misty laughed, the traitors and some members of the audience sneaked a chuckle.

Serena fell in love with the cute thing and tugged Peter's shirt, hoping she would grab his attention and get him to get a shiny ditto for her to use in performances.

Red simply replied "I caught this ditto yesterday morning. It was checked out this morning and he wanted to join me. I wanted to allow it to experience battling for the first time." He said. I didn't mind if it won or lost because he knew that but would do it's best.

"Well then let start steelix, use earthquake!" Brock commanded. The whole field shook and audiences were knocked off unbalanced. The ditto took a lot of damage but was determined to defeat his opponent.

"Ditto, transform into steelix and use iron tail!" The ditto shapeshift into the iron snake and slammed its glowing tail into the jaw or the iron giant. This however didn't do much as it lacked power and focus. Brock's steelix counter with its own iron tail and the ditto shot back, knocked out and laying on the floor.

The traitors cheered and laughed. Thinking they were the most powerful trainers alive when a six year old said "Did you guys listen to Red at all? You know that Pokemon is new and hasn't battled at all. Lasting that long is impressive for a Pokemon that has so little experience against a gym leader. So if a 'powerful' trainer like you brags about a small victory then you should be very proud of yourselves for defeating a rattata."

There was a moment of silence when everyone burst out laughing at the traitors, further embarrassing them more. The traitors looked as red as fire and sent out their Pokemon to help them. They commanded them to charge at the six year old quietly when Red sent out his Garchomp and intimidated the pokemon, making them flinch. Max and the gang returned their pokemon and slowly turned back and dashed away.

People we're still laughing when the paparaci came and Red sent out his charizard and told the keepers to hop on its and garchomp's back. They hopped away and flew, soaring through the sky.

Ok guys I hope this satisfied people. I know this is dark so if I get bad review about this chapter I'll leave the death scene out and edit it with something else.

Review favorite and pm me.

Im extremely tired rn and am about to sleep as i just came home from a math competition i represented for school. So i promise next post in the next 3 days.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, chapter 6 us out. I didn't write for a while… Just list the feel. I got it back but am struggling to write. I'm reading more books and fanfics now so um ye Nothing much to say except hope you enjoy and sorry. I don't have any excuses for my late update so… just going through a lot. I'll answer questions next time.

Red stepped onto the field, the crowd went wild. He knew he couldn't lose and he just defeat his title to hide the…

Red stood there, stared at his opponent Fox. He was too serious but calm. He could feel his pulse glowing from his body. The boy has skill.

The match began and 2 spheres were thrown out.

They both spoke at the same time. "Go Gyarados/ kangaskhan." Fox and Red sent out respectively. Fox didn't hesitate and commanded his pokemon to use dragon dance. Red shouted "Use focus energy!" The pokemon glowed with an orange aura. Then both trainers shouted out "HYPER BEAM." Both pokemon shot a powerful beam towards one another. The beams met at the middle and there was a huge explosion. Both pokemon were in a stand still as they needed to recharge their energy.

Red was quick to use this time to use him keystone. He slammed his finger, lighting the stone up with flashing colours. Then he punched his arm up in the air, shouting "Let our bond be forever, mega evolution!" spider web like constructs started to climb up the kangaskhan's leg and up its body. It was suddenly covered is yellow and white colours. The constructs then exploded and the baby kangaskhan was on the mother's shoulder of it its pouch. This was mega kangaskhan.

Fox cursed. He knew he should have Gyarados hold a mega stone instead of a water gem. He commanded the water snake to use dragon pulse. The serpent burst forward and fired a blue purple beam with a head of a dragon at the front. Red didn't need to command the pokemon as it knew the strategy. The mega pokemon jumped in front of the beam while the baby kangaskhan dodged the attack. The kangaskhan was damaged but because of Fox thinking he defeated Red, he got distracted and Red commanded the baby pokemon to slam its fist charged with electricity into the serpent.

"Wow he is good, but I am still gonna defeat him right guys?" All the traitors nodded and turned their heads to Cilan who said "Red has such a muli tasted dessert. We expect the icing to coat the inside but this… This is just unexpected. Truly sweet and delightful!" Everyone just shrugged and looked back at the stadium.

The gyarados's head was slammed into the ground with a electric current flying through its body. Then the mother bursted out of the cloud of smoke, charging another thunder punch and delivering a devastating uppercut to the water snakes face. This sent the pokemon flying and making it extremely weak.

Fox knew this was his only moment. He flicked his wrist and showed this z bracelet. He danced the water dance and a bright aura shined around him. Energy particles gathered around the gyarados's head, it charged up a hydro vortex and fired it at the opponent. The kangaskhan immediately used protect to shield itself. However the shield broke and the mega pokemon was blasted with water. With the water gem the attack became more powerful.

"Use drain punch now!" Red cried. The kangaroo pokemon recovered quickly and jumped out with its hand pulled back, followed by its baby. The mega pokemon smashed their hands right into gyarados face. It flew back, slamming its back on the wall. The gyarados flung its head in the air and fell to the ground, signifying that Red was the Victor.

Red returned his Pokemon and Fox comforting his Pokemon. Red saw a faint glow at the palms of Fox. He shrugged and walked across the field. They then shopped hands, exchanged a few words and went their separate ways.

Cynthia smiled and was happy for Red to become victorious. She popped out of the traitors seats and headed to the VIP room to meet Red.

"Wow… That was, that was a terrible performance. Right May?" Max asked his older sister, looking at her with cute eyes. He knew his pokemon were not performing the best that day they were battling. Pikachu hopped off Max's shoulder and jumped on the seat. Putting its fist in the air and grinned, giving a look of approval to Max.

Serena walked in the room with many shopping bags and Peter helping her carry her bags. She was beaming when she passed through many glaring eyes.

"Hey guys, I bought you guys some new things. Here's yours Mist." She said, holding her hand out to Misty, giving her a bag and moving on the the next."

"Hey hon, where's my kiss?" The prince of Kalos asked his fiance. She passionately kissed him on the lips and then smiled and walked back to give the rest of the gang their gifts.

"..." Red was in his room, he stared at the laptop. Hunter J is at the Amber region. He started to pull up a map of the region and placed pins around the map. "Here is Orion village… We need more guardians here. Many strong dragon pokemon live there. They will be a target." Lucario said to him.

Red nodded and continued tapping away on his computer, making notes along the way. He turned his computer off, returned his pokemon and walked out his room. He entered the elevator door to see Cynthia.

"Hey Red… How are you?"

"How's your day?"

"Are you gonna respond to me?"

The elevator came to a stop, Red walked out without a word, leaving Cynthia alone and confused.

"So he didn't talk to you, is that going to affect you?" Violet said, suddenly appearing behind her.

"How did you get here?" Asked Cynthia, sounding surprised and fear.

"I'm a gatekeeper, what do you expect? Anyway he is in a bad mood today. So it is usual for him to be distant to others." Violet said.

"What happened to him? Why is he like that when he is mad? A spoiled brat?" Cynthia questioned.

Violet responded "It is a personal thing. Just let him be." She walked out the elevator, turned around and smiled to Cynthia.

The elevator door was closing when Cynthia put her hand in between, stopping it from closing, she asked "How do you kn…" She looked out, left and right, unable to see Violet anywhere.

"How did she know at the first place?" She murmured, looking at the panels, pressing the close button and thinking about Red.

A short and smart looking boy and a smug face boy were walking down a path, a shadow gloomed over and they disappeared. Leaving a mark on the ground.

Ye so there is finally chapter 6. i now know the way i want this to go. Also i changed the way z moves work because i like this better, you dont need the crystal to use it, only a close bond.


End file.
